Good Day, Good Night
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Barney, Snoopy and all of their friends plan to stay up all night long.
1. Sleeping Minty

_**Snoopy and Barney's Good Day, Good Night**_

_**A PEANUTS and Barney & Friends Crossover**_

_**Chapter 1: Sleeping Minty**_

It was a beautiful day at the Peanuts Gang school. The sun was shining, flowers were blooming, and the birds were chirping. Or squawking as in Woodstock's case. The yellow bird smiled as he flew from his nest and upside down to something he just discovered a few hours ago. Woodstock made it to a pretty butterfly he met. After exchanging greetings, they both made their way from the tree house to the playground, where Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, and the Barney doll were. Schroeder was playing a new song on his piano while Snoopy and Peppermint Patty just listened to it. Schroeder smiled as he finished his song. He was met with applause by Peppermint Patty and Snoopy. "How was that?" Schroeder asked.

"That was excellent, Schroeder. You might be able to win the piano competition with that." Peppermint Patty said with a smile and Snoopy nodding in agreement.

"Thanks. It's kind of hard to practice at my house when Lucy's always coming over and flirting with me." Schroeder commented. "I like to practice outside because Beethoven loved the country. It was an inspiration to him."

"Great. So, when's the big competition?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Next week. I really have to get a lot of practice, and get eight hours of sleep before the day of the big competition." Schroeder replied.

"You're lucky to get some sleep. I barely get any at all." Peppermint Patty commented.

"Why?" Schroeder asked.

"My dad has a night job, and he doesn't get home till two in the morning." Peppermint Patty explained. "Whenever he works late or is out of town, I get scared to sleep alone. So I stay up all night long and watch some TV. After that, I never get to sleep till around...ZZZZ" Peppermint Patty then yawned with Snoopy and began to doze off. Schroeder noticed it and frowned. Woodstock and the butterfly then flew down to where they were sitting. Woodstock landed on Snoopy's nose, while the butterfly landed on Peppermint Patty's. The yellow bird squeaked, waking Snoopy up who smiled at his bird friend.

"Hey!" Snoopy squeaked before hugging Woodstock. Schroeder noticed the butterfly on Peppermint Patty's nose.

"Patty! Wake up!" Schroeder yelled, waking the tomboy up.

"Four score and seven years ago!" Peppermint Patty yelled, thinking she was back in school before realizing it was Saturday. She then noticed the butterfly on her nose. "Hey Barney, look! A butterfly landed on my nose. What's it doing there?" The doll didn't answer, but Peppermint Patty and Snoopy nodded. "I get ya Barney. I'm just glad you're not playing that trick Marcie pulled on me when she tried to convince me that a butterfly turned into an angel."

"Hey, Patty, speaking of Marcie, where is she?" Schroeder realized. "She said she'd hear me practice."

"Meh, I think she's in the tree house reading." The tomboy said, twitching her nose. "I just hope she doesn't have anything to say about the butterfly, if she sees what we're up to."

Just then, they saw Charlie Brown, Heather, Linus, Sally, Robert, Stephen, Ashley, and Kristen walking towards the playground. "Hey! There's Chuck and his team!"

"I really like walking with you, Charlie Brown." Heather said with a smile. "You really have a nice hand to hold."

The block head just smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Heather." Charlie Brown said as Sally looked at Linus with a lovey dovey smile.

"Why don't we ever hold hands, my Sweet Babboo?" Sally asked.

"Because (A, I am not your Sweet Babboo! And (B, I wouldn't hold hands with you if we were even at a garage sale!" Linus complained, but Sally continued to smile.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" Sally asked Ashley.

"Hi guys! How you doing?" Peppermint Patty asked with a sleepy smile as she, Snoopy, Woodstock, and Schroeder waved at their friends. Kristen then noticed the butterfly on Peppermint Patty's nose.

"Look! A butterfly!" Kristen pointed out.

"What's it's doing on your nose, Patty?" Robert asked.

"She's waiting to see if it turns into an angel!" Schroeder said, laughing alongside Snoopy. Peppermint Patty growled to herself. The butterfly then began to fly off of her nose.

"Hey. Where's it going?" Sally asked.

"Isn't it pretty? Good bye Mr. Butterfly!" Ashley waved as the butterfly flew away.

"I think butterflies are really pretty and colorful. Don't you agree Charlie Brown?" Heather asked, to which Charlie Brown didn't reply as he was too busy smiling at his girlfriend. "Charlie Brown?"

"Earth to Chuck!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed. "Sheesh. He's on Cloud 9."

"Huh? What's going on?" Charlie Brown asked as he snapped back into reality.

"Did you guys see that butterfly?" asked Marcie, climbing down from the tree house eagerly.

"We sure did." Schroeder replied. "Also, where were you?"

"Listening to everything you guys were saying." She smirked, walking towards Charlie Brown and fluttering her eyes at him.

"Oh brother." Peppermint Patty groaned.

"Guys, check this out!" Linus smiled, making a butterfly shadow with his hands.

"Look everybody!" Stephen added, mimicking Linus' butterfly shadow.

"WOW!" the kids exclaimed eagerly as they too made butterfly shadows with their hands.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly, happy all day_

_Butterfly, butterfly, fly, fly away_

_**Sally, Heather, Marcie and Ashley:**_

_Four little butterflies sitting in a tree._

_One flew away and then there were three._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

_**Robert, Schroeder and Linus:**_

_Three little butterflies looking at you._

_One flew away and then there were two._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

_**Kristen and Peppermint Patty:**_

_Two little butterflies sitting in the sun._

_One flew away and then there was one._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

_**Stephen and Charlie Brown:**_

_One little butterfly left all alone._

_He flew away and then there were none._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Butterfly, butterfly happy all day._

_Butterfly, butterfly fly, fly away._

As the kids laughed and regained composure, Stephen turned to Robert. "Robert, is that your shadow?" he asked.

"Yes." Robert proudly said.

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked, touching the shadow with his foot.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's my shadow."

"Good. Because I just touched it. Now you're it."

"Oh yeah?" Robert asked, turning to Linus' blanket's shadow and touching it. "Hey Linus, I just touched your shadow."

"Let's play…" the three boys decided as everyone smiled and declared:

"SHADOW TAG!"

Eagerly, the kids began to run around, trying to touch everyone's shadows, even though Schroeder had to practice the piano, he decided a little fun wouldn't hurt. Soon, all the kids were having so much fun that they didn't even realize that Barney had come to life and was standing behind Ashley.

After a second or two, Ashley stared at Barney's shadow in awe, as did Heather. Robert walked towards the two girls and said, "Wow! Look how big your shadow is, Ashley. And Heather touched it. Now you're it." But Ashley and Heather did not budge.

"But that's NOT my shadow." Denied Ashley.

"Then whose is it?" asked Heather.

"I believe that's my shadow." Barney suggested as all the kids look at him.

"BARNEY!" they exclaimed as they all gave him a big hug.

"Hi, everybody." He smiled as they all broke off from their hug. "Looks like you were all playing a pretty fun game of shadow tag."

"It sure was fun…" a giggling Marcie explained, walking by a sleeping Peppermint Patty. "GOTCHA SIR!" she exclaimed, but the tomboy didn't budge. "Sir? Sir? SIR?!"

The kids blinked as Linus waved a hand in front of the tomboy, who was in a deep sleep and snoring. Realizing what happened, Heather helped Peppermint Patty onto the bench by the tree as Linus wrapped his blanket around her. "Looks like she's sleeping." Linus said to Marcie.

"Aww man." Marcie huffed, snapping her fingers in defeat before tapping Linus' shadow. "Tag, you're it." She whispered softly as Linus sighed.

"Again..." Schroeder groaned.

"That's not all we've been up to." Sally said.

"Barney, look what I can make with my shadow." Ashley said, making a butterfly silhouette with her hands.

"What a pretty butterfly, Ashley." The dinosaur smiled.

"And see how my bunny rabbit can really hop, hop, hop?" Kristen asked, making a bunny shadow.

"Hop, hop, hop. Very nice, Kristen."

Heather smiled, making a dog shadow with her hands. "Look, Barney. It's Snoopy. Woof, woof!"

"It is Snoopy. You and Mister Sun sure make a lot of good shadows."

"We sure do."

Schroeder smiled and began playing the piano as Barney and the kids (sans Peppermint Patty, who was still sleeping) got in the singing mood.

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Hiding behind a tree..._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_These little children are asking you_

_To please come out so we can play with you._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

"A sunny day always makes me wanna dance!" Barney explained.

"Same." Heather smiled.

_**Barney:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Hiding behind a tree..._

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_These little children are asking you_

_To please come out so we can play with you._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, Mister Sun, Sun, Mister Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on…_

_Please shine down on..._

_Please shine down on me!_

The kids ended their song by giggling quietly, as to not wake Peppermint Patty; but despite their whispered laughter, the tomboy awoke by rolling off the bench and yelping in shock, sitting up and rubbing her aching nose. "Ouch."

Despite her yelp of pain, none of the others realized she had awoken


	2. Flowers in Bloom

**_Chapter 2: Flowers in Bloom_**

"Ow, my nose." Whimpered Peppermint Patty for the second time in a row, rubbing her nose in pain, not knowing if anyone heard her cries of pain or not. They were probably having too much fun to notice. Or so she thought.

"Look guys, Patty's awake." Robert explained to the rest of the kids.

"I think she's hurt." Linus realized.

"You okay, sir?" Marcie asked as she and Linus walked over to Peppermint Patty, who was recovering from her nose injury.

"Yep." Peppermint Patty said before glaring at Marcie. "But please quit calling me sir!"

"Oh, what a great day!" Barney happily said as he, his friends, and the Peanuts Gang walked around the playground.

"We came out here to share..." Ashley started.

"...all this fresh air!" Heather finished.

"And have some fun..." Sally started

"...playing in the sun!" Robert finished.

"Yep. There's no better time to be funny than on a day that is sunny!" Barney said with a chuckle. "But remember, we have to protect our eyes and skin from too much sun."

"We already put on sunscreen." Heather said before Stephen and Marcie winced as the sun began to hurt their eyes.

"But the sun is kind of bright." Stephen said before Snoopy came back wearing his Joe Cool sunglasses.

"It's too bad that we don't have sunglasses like Joe Cool does." Linus commented, making Charlie Brown roll his eyes.

"Or baseball caps like BJ and Peppermint Patty do." Added Robert as Peppermint Patty adjusted her own favorite red baseball cap.

"Well, I think we can fix that. Right?" Barney asked, before using his imagination and making the Barney Bag appear in the classroom.

"The Barney Bag!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang yelled excitedly. They then went inside the classroom to look through the rainbow colored bag to find out what they could make with the items.

**_Barney:_**

_Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag_

_And I found a lot of things._

_Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends_

_And even some old string._

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_So let's ask ourselves a question._

_What can we make today?_

_With imagination and the Barney Bag_

_We'll see what we can make today._

_Yeah!_

_See what we can make today._

After the song ended, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang went to work on making sun visors. They started by cutting some paper plates. "It looks like your cutting out the moon." Barney commented. After that was done, they started coloring them. "Oh, green and yellow together. Kind of reminds me of Baby Bop." They then began to punch a hole on both side of their visors to fit in the string. Finally, they began to decorate their visors with glue and buttons. "Oh, those buttons are so shiny." They were done and put on their visors. "Well, it looks like a little hard work really pays off."

After completing their sun visors, they then went back outside, now completely protected from too much sun. Barney was even wearing his own sun visor that he made himself. "Wow! These visors protect our eyes from the sun." Robert happily said.

"And it's so much easier to see now." Marcie added. "Not that I could see anything before though."

"Why yes. There are lots of things to see, but have you ever listened to a beautiful day?" Barney asked.

"Listened to a beautiful day?" Barney's friends and most of the Peanuts Gang, excluding Schroeder, Linus, and Heather asked.

"Why sure. Lots of people and animals are busy during the day. Listen to what's going on around us right now." Barney suggested. Everyone then began to listen for everyday noises. It wasn't long until they heard one.

"I hear an airplane flying high in the sky." Charlie Brown said. They then heard the sound of cars driving by the road.

"Lots of cars and trucks are driving by." Ashley said.

"Good. What else?" Barney asked. They then heard a dog barking, that wasn't Snoopy, who just jumped in surprise over hearing it.

"I hear a dog barking!" Schroeder pointed out.

"You're good listeners!" Barney praised. "Hear anything else?" They then heard Woodstock talk among some other birds.

"Barney, I hear birds chirping!" Heather happily pointed out.

"They sound really sweet!" Sally added.

"Great job, Heather! And I think I hear some other sweet sound." Barney said.

"What do you mean, Barney?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Listen sir." Marcie said. Everyone listened closely to hear the sound of bees buzzing by the garden to collect the nectar from the flowers. "It's bumble bees buzzing all over the flowers. Right, Barney?"

"Right. That sounds means that bees are busy gather nectar from the flowers to make sweet, yummy honey." Barney happily explained. "Bees are always busy, along with water and sunshine, to help make the flowers grow."

"Well, that's good because I love flowers. Don't you Charlie Brown?" Heather asked.

"Uh, yes." Charlie Brown replied with a blush and smile. "Roses are my favorite."

"They have such beautiful colors too!" Sally exclaimed happily. "There's red, and yellow, and blue."

"And they smell so good." Peppermint Patty chimed in, yawning a little.

"I wish we had a big flower bed here in the playground." Kristen suggested.

"Yeah. That would be neat." Robert said.

"Great idea, Kristen. I do have a green toe." Agreed Sally.

"Green toe?" most of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends asked.

"Don't you mean 'Green Thumb'?" asked Robert.

"Whatever." The six-year-old girl shrugged, adjusting her pink DIY visor.

"I think that can be arranged…" Barney said as Snoopy took off his sunglasses and ran off. The beagle then returned in his Great Houndini magic hat. "…By the Great Houndini!"

"The Great Houndini?" asked the kids as Snoopy rubbed his hands together, muttered something and pointed at the kids, turning some of them into flowers.

"What happens here stays here." Charlie Brown warned a giddy Sally. Their parents would NEVER believe this.

"How can I preform in the competition if I'm…" began Schroeder, turning red in the face from embarrassment. "…What flower am I?"

"A lady's slipper." Marcie explained. "Also known as Cypripedium reginae."

"I prefer daffodils." The musician then shrugged, walking towards his piano, which somehow sprouted vines, and began to play the keys.

**_Barney:_**

_What makes a flower so pretty?_

_How does it cheer up your day?_

_I think a flower is most beautiful_

_When it is given away._

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Bright happy colors of yellow and green_

_Purple and blue, red and white too._

**_Charlie Brown:_**

_The prettiest colors that I've ever seen._

**_Heather: _**

_I want to share them with you._

Charlie Brown instantly blushed as she held his stemmed hands in hers. "Why thank you." He said.

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_What makes a flower so pretty?_

_How does it cheer up your day?_

_I think a flower is most beautiful_

_When it is given away._

**_Barney:_**

_Pansies and marigolds, fresh in the air._

_Daisies in bloom, sunflowers too._

_I've never smelled anything oh so fair._

_Each flower is special like you. Like you!_

"It's so true." The dinosaur added.

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_What makes a flower so pretty?_

_How does it cheer up your day?_

_I think a flower is most beautiful_

_When it is given away, away._

_When it is given away._

"I like flowers because there are so many different kinds." Robert explained.

"Different shapes." Ashley added.

"And different colors." Heather smiled.

"And they smell so pretty too!" Linus agreed. "No wonder bees love them."

"So do Sweet Babboos." Sally flirted.

"Hey, Barney…" Charlie Brown worriedly asked. "Can you tell us what kind of flowers we are?"

"Yeah. We know Schroeder's a Lady's Slipper, but what're the rest of us?" Robert wondered.

"Oh. Well…I think I can." The purple dinosaur began. "In fact, this will be fun."

"Start with me first, Barney!" Stephen suggested.

After studying Stephen, Barney realized what flower he was. "Pardon me, sir; may I be so bold to say you look like a bright marigold?"

"Cool! I'm a marigold!"

"How about me, Barney? What kind of flower am I?" Robert asked.

"You're…you're…" the dinosaur stumbled on his words before an idea hit him. "Oh! I've got it! Growing up to the sky, high as a tower, it's easy to see that you're a sunflower."

"Alright! I'm a sunflower!"

"You haven't told me what kind of flower I am, Barney." Kristen reminded.

"Hmm…my memory for flowers has grown a bit hazy, but if I'm not mistaken, you are a daisy." Barney explained.

"That's great! I'm a daisy!"

"Can you tell me what kind of flower I am, Barney?" asked Ashley.

"Hmm…let me think. Let me think." Barney instantly knew just what flower she was. "Just hopping up and down, nothing very fancy. Now I'll stop my hop, cause you are a pansy."

"Hey everybody, I'm a pansy."

"My turn!" Charlie Brown said.

"I know this one." Heather smiled. "I know what you are, from your head down to your toes, because, Charlie Brown, you are a rose."

"I'm a rose!" Charlie Brown declared happily.

"So am I!" Heather exclaimed.

"You're all beautiful." Barney praised. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful day. Now, line up so I can take a good look at you." Eagerly, the seven kids lined up, striking a pose. "Very nice indeed."

And with a bit of magic, seven beautiful flowers were placed in a small flowerbed by the school, leaving Barney's friends, Schroeder, Charlie Brown and Heather back in their usual outfits.

As the kids chattered away about what they saw in the flowerbed, Schroeder decided to continue practicing his piano, but the flowers' sweet scents kept him near the flowerbed.

"I love our new flowerbed!" Sally explained, watering the flowers (with help from Heather).

"Oh my. You were very pretty flowers." Barney praised. "Growing taller in the sunshine every day."

"We sure were." Beamed Linus.

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Growing - we do it every day_

_We're growing when we're sleeping_

_And even when we play_

_And as we grow a little older_

_We can do more things,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Each day we grow a little taller,_

_A little bigger, not smaller._

_And we grow a little friendlier too._

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We try to be a little nicer_

_As we grow each day,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

_Growing - we do it every day_

_We're growing when we're sleeping_

_And even when we play_

_And as we grow a little older_

_We can do more things,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Each day we grow a little taller,_

_A little bigger, not smaller._

_And we grow a little friendlier too._

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We try to be a little nicer_

_As we grow each day,_

_Because I'm growing and so are you._

_Because I'm growing and so are you_


	3. A Sleepover in the School

**_Chapter 3: A Sleepover in the School_**

After their song ended, Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, and Snoopy all just relaxed on the playground, enjoying the nice day they had so far. "What a pretty day." Heather said with a smile.

"Yes. The sun is shining." Ashley added.

"Bees are buzzing." Schroeder said.

"Flowers are growing." Kristen said.

"Peppermint Patty is snoring." Marcie chuckled, pointing at Peppermint Patty, who was sound asleep by the flower bed, well, the tomboy DID have her face in the dirt.

"Birds are singing." Barney happily said, pointing to Woodstock who was whistling a nice tune.

"Barney, this is a pretty day, but you know what I wanna do, just once?" Robert asked.

"No, what?" Barney, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang asked.

"I wish I can stay up all night long!" Robert said, with Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang, mostly Heather, Sally, and Schroeder, happily agreeing with Robert.

"I don't know much about the night time." Sally simply said. "I'm always in bed."

"I bet it's different than the day time." Stephen commented.

"I know. Every time I try to stay awake, I fall asleep. And when I wake up in the morning, the night's gone! I missed it." Ashley said.

"You ever stayed up late, Charlie Brown?" Heather asked her boyfriend.

"No, but I know someone who does." Charlie Brown said as he too pointed to Peppermint Patty who has fallen asleep again, snoring very loudly. "Patty! Wake up!" oddly, she did not wake up.

"I got an idea!" Marcie replied, grabbing a book and walking towards Peppermint Patty before hitting her on the head with said book.

"Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence!" Peppermint Patty yelled, bolting awake, making Barney and her friends giggle. "What's up?"

"We're were just talking about staying up all night long. Could you give us some ideas on what the nighttime's like?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Well, OK." Peppermint Patty answered. "First of all, I know it's bad for my health to stay up past my bedtime, but I get scared to sleep alone when my dad's at his night job or out of town. Second, the nighttime is really different from the day time. No bees are buzzing, just frogs croaking. And it's always dark outside. No sun shining. It's scary at first, but once you get used to it, it's not scary anymore."

"Wow Patty! That's really amazing!" Robert said with a smile, and the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends agreeing.

"You think we could stay up all night, sir?" Marcie asked.

"I suppose, but I don't see how that's possible." Peppermint Patty said.

"Well, maybe there is a way you could stay up all night!" Barney happily said. The kids then grew excited over the prospect of staying up all night. "If we use our imaginations that is. But we better get ready for night first. How do you do that?"

"Easy. I take a bath." Heather said.

"Put on my pajamas." Charlie Brown added.

"Brush my teeth." Ashley added.

"Listen to a bedtime story." Robert added.

"Snuggle with my favorite teddy bear." Sally added.

"And get good hugs and kisses from mom and dad. It's the only way Lucy, Rerun and I can sleep." Linus finished, making Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, and Barney yawn.

"You're making me sleepy." Barney yawned. "Come on, let's get ready for bed." With that, Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, and Snoopy all excitedly ran to the classroom where Barney was going.

"Come on Peppermint Patty! This is going to be fun!" Heather said excitedly, shaking Peppermint Patty before she could conk out before 'bedtime'.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Peppermint Patty yawned as she stood up.

"This will be a great experience for us, sir." Marcie said with a smile. "It'll be like…like a sleepover!"

"Stop calling me sir!" Peppermint Patty yelled.

"Guys, check this out!" Linus yelled. Heather, Marcie, and Peppermint Patty then ran to the classroom windows to find two giant beds, one for the boys, and one for the girls, with stuffed animals on them and fluffy pillows. Barney's friends and the Peanuts gang all happily gasped at it, loving the surprise Barney set out for them.

"Come on in, everybody." Barney gestured. With that, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all entered their 'bedroom', to get ready for bed, even singing a song about it.

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're getting ready for bed_

_Barney: There's lots to do_

_Let's do it together_

_Me and you_

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang_**_:_

_Let's have some fun_

_Come sing along_

**_Barney:_**

_Getting ready for bed won't take too long_

_Ready?_

_Here we go_

With that, Barney's friends, Snoopy, Woodstock, and the Peanuts Gang danced over to the sink to take a pretend bath. "First, let's get scrubbed up, and get nice and clean." Barney chuckled. Woodstock was already pretending to swim in the water before the kids could even pick up their sponges.

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're getting ready for bed_

_Let's take a bath_

**_Barney:_**

_Take a bath!_

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Take a bath_

_And when we're nice and clean_

**_Barney:_**

_We'll move onto our next thing_

With that, everyone danced back to the beds, ready for the next step.

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're getting ready for bed_

_Put PJs on_

Snoopy then pulled out his night cap as the kids realized they had one problem. "But Barney, we don't have any PJs." Marcie pointed out, with the rest of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends agreeing.

"Oh, you sure don't. Well, how about these?" Barney asked, and with one wave of his hands, the kids were all dressed in different colored pajamas. They were happy with what they were provided.

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're getting ready for bed_

_Put PJs on_

**_Barney:_**

_PJs on, PJs on_

**_Linus:_**

_I have green ones_

**_Heather:_**

_I have red_

**_Stephen:_**

_I got purple instead_

"Nice color." Barney commented as they all danced their way back to the sink to pretend to brush their teeth. "Now, let's brush our teeth."

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're getting ready for bed_

_Let's brush our teeth_

**_Barney:_**

_Brush our teeth, brush our teeth_

**_Sally:_**

_Barney, look! My teeth are glowing!_

**_Barney: _**

_They do look clean! Now let's keep going!_

Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, and Snoopy then danced to their beds, about to slip in. Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Schroeder, Robert, and Stephen crawled into the boys bed, while Sally, Heather, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Kristen, and Ashley slept on the girls bed.

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_We're getting ready for bed_

_Let's get tucked in_

**_Barney:_**

_Get tucked in_

**_Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Get tucked in_

**_Barney:_**

_We'll be nice and warm tonight_

_With blankets wrapped around us tight_

Barney's friends, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy and Woodstock then pretended to shut their eyes as Barney checked on them.

**_Barney:_**

_Now we're ready for bed_

_Let's go to sleep_

_Go to sleep_

**_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Shh!_

_Let's not make a peep._

**_Barney:_**

_Now we're ready for bed_

_Let's go to sleep._

"Nighty-night." Smiled Barney.

Just as everyone seemed to be asleep, Barney's friends, most of the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, and Woodstock woke up, not sleepy at all. "Barney, this isn't working." Linus complained.

"Yeah, it's still daytime outside." Kristen complained.

"And none of us are asleep." Heather added before a loud snore from Peppermint Patty debunked her statement. "Well, except for Peppermint Patty, that is."

"She can sleep through anything, Heather." Marcie groaned, placing her glasses on top of her head.

"So, how will we get some shuteye now?" asked Schroeder.

"I know! How about a bedtime story, Barney?" Heather suggested with a smile. "That always help me go to sleep."

"Now we're talking my language!" Marcie praised. "I think there're some more books in the treehouse, I'll go get some."

"Or Barney can tell us a bedtime story. Then, if it doesn't work, you can get some books from the tree house for us to read. OK, Marcie?" Kristen suggested.

"Okay with me, Kristen. Besides, I haven't been read to in forever."

"I know a great story about bedtime." Barney told the kids.

"Tell us, tell us." Robert, Linus and Schroeder insisted eagerly.

"Everybody ready?"

"Uh huh."

"All comfy cozy?"

The kids looked over at a sleeping Peppermint Patty before getting nuzzled in the covers as well. "Yup."

"OK, here it goes. Listen carefully." Barney began as he grabbed a book from the counter and opened it up to one of the pages. "Our story is called 'Just One More Thing'."

The scene then transitioned to a girl that resembled Heather. She was in a cream colored nightgown, standing by the balcony of her house. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Sara, who always wanted just one more thing before she went to sleep." Narrated Barney.

**_Heather:_**

_Just one more thing before I sleep._

_Just one more thing for me to keep,_

_Just one more thing or I will weep._

_Just one more thing before I sleep._

Sara (Heather) then walked inside the house and into her bedroom, crawling onto a fluffy bed. "Each night, Sara's kindly old grandfather and his faithful dog would bring Sara her favorite blanket and pillow, to help her sleep." Barney continued narrating.

Knock, knock, knock, knock

"Who's there? Is someone tapping?" asked Sara (Heather).

"It's your kindly old grandfather. Are you napping?" her kindly old grandfather asked. Oddly, he looked much like Barney, and the dog looked much like Snoopy.

"No, no. I'm wide awake."

"Well, so you are, for goodness sake."

"My blanket and pillow, where have they been?"

"The downstairs closet. May I tuck you in?"

Sara (Heather) nodded her head in agreement as the grandfather (Barney) and his dog (Snoopy) helped tuck her into bed. Sara (Heather) clutched onto her blanket and pillow firmly.

"So he pulled up the covers, and tucked her in tight. And, with a pat, he wished her goodnight." The narrator continued as Sara (Heather) let out a huge yawn. A trail of golden dust flew around her bedroom, which was then explained by the purple narrator. "And the sandmen came, with their magical sand, to send Sara off to sleepy land." In came a group of sandmen, including Ashley, Carlos, Stephen, Charlie Brown, Sally and Marcie. Each sprinkled some of the magical sand around Sara's (Heather's) room. "And as Sara snuggled down in her warm little bed, her kindly old grandfather smiled and said…"

"…Night-night, little buttercup. Don't open your eyes 'till the sun is up." The grandfather (Barney) said as he and his dog (Snoopy) began to creep out of the room. Suddenly, Sara (Heather) sat up in bed.

"Oh grandfather dear." Sara (Heather) huffed.

"Yes, my sweet?" asked the grandfather (Barney).

"I'm sorry to say; I still can't sleep."

One of the sandmen (Sally) groaned as another sandman (Robert) stated "We've heard this before."

"It has a familiar ring." A female sandman (Ashley) realized as another sandman (Charlie Brown) rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I need just one more thing." Sara (Heather) explained herself.

The sandman version of Charlie Brown then said "Why can't she sleep like everyone else?"

"Maybe she needs a book from the shelf." A female sandman (Marcie) suggested to the group.

"Or how about a toy, to bring her lots of joy?" asked the sandman version of Stephen.

"But which one is the most fun?" female sandman Sally inquired.

"How about a great big frog with googly eyes?" sandman Robert asked.

"A baby doll that walks and cries?" female sandman Ashley chimed in.

"A playful cat that says meow?" female sandman Sally suggested.

"Or a puppy dog that barks bow-wow?" sandman Charlie Brown argued.

The six sandmen sighed in relief, hoping that Sara (Heather) would finally go to sleep. But, they were unfortunately wrong.

"Oh grandfather, grandfather, I feel so weepy. Oh me, oh my, I'm STILL not sleepy." Sara (Heather) realized as the sandmen groaned.

"I told you to use a book instead…" One of the female sandmen (Marcie) repeated. "…Now she'll never lay her head!"

"Sometimes, when it's hard for me to sleep, I use my imagination to count some sheep." Her grandfather (Barney) replied as a plush sheep dangled above Sara's (Heather's) head.

"A sheep to count, from her old farm." Explained sandman Stephen.

"A bear to keep her footsies warm." Female sandman Sally added.

"A cute little doll. Used to be mama's." Female sandman Ashley chimed in.

"A big old elephant in pink pajamas." Finished sandman Charlie Brown.

"Now go to sleep, and make it snappy." Grandfather (Barney) smiled.

"Just one more thing, then I'll be happy." Sara (Heather) told him.

**_Ashley and Sally: _**

_Just one last thing for her to keep._

**_Robert and Marcie: _**

_Just one last thing before she sleeps._

**_Ashley, Sally, Robert and Marcie: _**

_Just one last thing she would miss..._

**_Stephen and Charlie Brown: _**

_That very last thing is a good night kiss._

Smiling, Sara (Heather) gave a goodnight kiss to her grandfather (Barney) and his dog (Snoopy) as the latter made himself comfy on her bed. Smiling, the little girl let out a yawn and closed her eyes, falling into a comfy sleep. Pointing at the lamps, the sandmen turned off each light in the house before walking outside on the balcony.

**_Robert and Charlie Brown: _**

_May the moon and stars sing you lullabies._

**_Ashley and Marcie: _**

_May your way be lit by fireflies._

**_Stephen and Sally: _**

_May you dream sweet dreams, good and true..._

**_Robert, Charlie Brown, Ashley, Marcie, Stephen and Sally: _**

_For we'll be there watching over you._

The scene then transitioned back to the school, where everyone still wasn't sleeping, with the only exception being Peppermint Patty, who was now drooling on her pillow.

"Thanks, Barney. That was a good story; but I'm still not sleepy." Heather realized.

"Me neither." Stephen agreed.

"Us neither." Linus and Charlie Brown huffed.

"I'll go fetch us some more books from the tree house. If I'm not back in ten minutes at the most, don't come after me." Marcie announced, leaping out of the girls bed, grabbing a yellow robe and some slippers before heading to the tree house.

"Okay." Heather and Kristen responded.

"Could you sing us a lullaby?" Robert asked. "Sometimes, that works for me."

"Me too." Linus agreed.

"A lullaby? That's a good idea." Schroeder questioned, grabbing his piano. "Ready when you are, Big Purple."

"Okay." Barney smiled. "Here it goes. Close your eyes."

Agreeing, the kids closed their eyes as Schroeder began playing Brahms lullaby and Barney sang along.

_Lullaby, and goodnight_

The dinosaur then began to hum the lullaby as to not put himself to sleep, which didn't work either as the awake kids still weren't sleeping.

"That's really pretty, Barney…" Sally began. "…But it's just no use. We can't get to sleep when it's still light outside."

"How does Peppermint Patty sleep so soundly?" asked Ashley.

"Maybe she's just really sleepy." Kristen shrugged.

"Well…I guess we're just missing just one more thing to make it really nighttime." Barney suggested as the boys, Kristen, Ashley, Heather and Sally perked up.

"What's that?" they questioned.

And with a bit of magic, a weird machine stood in front of the kids as they eagerly went to check it out; although Heather didn't manage to wake Peppermint Patty so she too could see the surprise. Heather didn't go fetch Marcie either, and instead wanted her to see the surprise from the tree house, and when the bespectacled nerd went to get ONE book, she returned with TEN books.

"What is that?" Charlie Brown inquired.

"This is my super-dee-duper-terrific-nighttimerer." Barney told the kids.

"Wow! I've NEVER seen anything like that, Barney!" exclaimed Robert.

"Me neither!" Schroeder agreed. "That's really cool!"


	4. Nighttime Surprises

_**Chapter 4: Nighttime Surprises**_

Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang were all amazed at Barney's new invention. "Yeah, it looks different." Heather said.

"And it's very, very special." Barney said.

"Why?" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang asked.

"Because when you turn this dial, it turns day into night!" Barney happily explained, turning the dial. And with that, the sun began to disappear, the moon began to shine, and the stars all twinkled. Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all gasped excitedly as they saw it worked.

"Hey everyone, look! It's nighttime!" Kristen said, excitedly.

"Can I try it, Barney?" Linus asked.

"Sure Linus. Just turn the dial." Barney happily replied. Linus then turned the dial back to the day position. And with that, the moon and stars disappeared, and the sun began to shine.

"Hey it's daytime again!" Sally said excitedly. "Can I try it next, Barney?"

"Sure Sally. Go ahead!" Barney replied. Sally then turned the dial to the night position.

Meanwhile, over at the Van Pelt's house, Lucy was in the backyard, trying to plant her garden as Rerun colored a few pictures. But she was confused when it became dark, then sunny again. "I don't get it. It dark very quickly, but now it's sunny out again." Lucy said before her mouth dropped when it became nighttime. "Good grief! There it is again! I bet either that Charlie Brown's stupid beagle, or Barney is behind this."

Back at the school, Barney's friends and the Peanuts gang were all amazed at the results of Barney's super dee duper terrific night timer. "Anyone else wanna test it? How about you Snoopy?" Barney happily suggested. The beagle smiled and walked over to the machine. He began to laugh as he turned the dial back into the daytime position.

"That's very cool, Barney, but I thought we were gonna stay up all night long?" Schroeder asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." Barney happily said. He then turned the dial to the night time position. The kids all happily gasped at seeing the results. Now they can stay up all night long.

"Wow Barney! This is amazing!" Charlie Brown said.

"Come on, everybody! Let's go outside." Heather said with a smile.

"Oh, don't forget your robes and slippers." Barney reminded. And the kids did just that as Marcie, with a stack full of books, approached Peppermint Patty, who was still snoring.

"Sir! Wake up! It's time to go outside!" Marcie said, trying to wake Peppermint Patty up. But the tomboy was still asleep.

"Looks like she's still asleep. Snoopy? Could you help us out?" Robert asked. The beagle nodded, grabbed a book, and hit Peppermint Patty on the head with it, but it still didn't wake her up.

"I have an idea!" Schroeder replied as he grabbed his piano and began to play a little song.

_Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_

_All night long, All night long_

_Evening bells are ringing. Evening bells are ringing._

_Ding, ding, dong. Ding, ding, dong._

"May I try?" Linus asked.

"Sure." Schroeder replied.

_Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_

_(Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?)_

_All night long, All night long_

_(All night long, All night long)_

_Evening bells are ringing. Evening bells are ringing._

_(Evening bells are ringing. Evening bells are ringing.)_

_Ding, ding, dong. Ding, ding, dong._

_Ding, ding, dong. Ding, ding, dong._

"The Louisiana Purchase!" Peppermint Patty yelled, before her eyes went wide and she smiled as she saw it was dark outside. "Hey! How did that happen? Did I oversleep?! Oh good grief! I overslept!"

"Actually, Sir. You didn't oversleep AND there's a clear explanation for this. The answer is: a little Barney magic, Sir." Marcie replied with a smile.

"Well finally! Come on, everybody! Let's go!" Peppermint Patty happily said, grabbing her favorite teddy bear, robe and sandals as she, the rest of the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney, and Barney's friends prepared to go outside in the nighttime.

Back at the Van Pelt's house, Lucy was trying to find her flashlight so she could find out what's going on. "Here it is." Lucy said to Rerun, turning it on and heading outside. "I bet everyone's at the school right now. And if I'm sure about it, Barney has to be behind this. He better not leave me out of the fun." She then began to walk to the school with Rerun to find out what everyone's been doing.

Back at the school Barney, Barney's friends, Snoopy, Woodstock, and the Peanuts Gang all stepped outside and marveled at the nighttime environment. "Wow, it really is nighttime." Sally said in awe.

"Yeah, it's so much darker." Kristen commented.

"And cooler." Heather added, shivering a bit. Charlie Brown saw that and hugged his girlfriend to keep her warm, which made her smile. "Thank you, Charlie Brown. You're such a gentleman."

"And listen. I don't hear any birds singing, or trucks and cars going by." Schroeder noticed.

"But you can hear some animals that are nocturnal." Barney happily suggested.

"What's that mean, Barney?" Stephen asked.

"It means that most animals are awake during the night, and asleep during the day. I know so, because my backyard is full of them." Peppermint Patty answered.

"That's right, Peppermint Patty. Listen closely, and we might hear them." Barney said as everyone began to listen closely to hear nocturnal animals. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of crickets chirping.

"I hear crickets chirping." Ashley said. Just then, they heard the sound of frogs.

"And frogs!" Linus said.

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Barney chuckled. "Yes, it's fun to listen to the nighttime." As they all listened to the sounds of the night, they began to sing a song about it.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the wind a-whistling_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear a star fall_

_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the froggies singing_

_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: _

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the crickets call_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_It's each and every nighttime friend,_

_Making music for day's end_

_Together they make harmony_

_**Barney: **_

_It's like a nighttime symphony!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the starlight twinkle_

_Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: _

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the moon a-glow_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the raindrops sprinkle_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_You can hear the branches blow_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_It's each and every nighttime friend,_

_Making music for day's end_

_Together they make harmony_

_**Barney:**_

_It's like a nighttime symphony!_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_Listen to the nighttime_

_**Barney: **_

_Listen to the nighttime_

After the song ended, they saw Lucy walking over to the playground with her flashlight and Rerun. "Hey, you weren't gonna leave me out of any fun, weren't you?" Lucy asked. She then shined a light on Linus, realizing he was wearing a pair of green pajamas. "And what happened to you guys?!"

"A little Barney magic, Lucy." The kids said in unison.

"Come on, Marcie. Let's check out the treehouse!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Great idea, Sir. Aside from you guys playing with the dial of that gizmo Barney showed us, I haven't been in the treehouse at night." Marcie replied.

"You'll love it!"

As the two girls went into the treehouse, Schroeder and Linus turned to Lucy and Rerun in confusion.

"What're you doing here?" Schroeder asked. "Did you just realize I was here instead of at my house?"

"Nope. Someone's been tampering with the sun and the moon!" Lucy argued. "And now you guys are dressed in these…these…"

"Pajamas?" Sally finished a stunned Lucy's sentence.

"Exactly!"

"We're helping everyone see what nighttime is like." Heather explained.

"Peppermint Patty's been a big help!" Robert added. "She told us what the night is like earlier."

"Where'd you get the pajamas from?" Rerun wondered. With a wave of his hand, Barney got Lucy and Rerun into a pair of light blue pajamas and a marigold orange onesie. "So cool!"

"Agreed." Lucy smiled. "I love my new blue pajamas."

"Same!" Sally agreed. "We're like…pajama twins!"

"Pajama twins?" asked Lucy before sitting next to Schroeder. "Isn't this wonderful? We're all spending the day…or is it night…anyways, we're spending the day together. Isn't this romantic?"

Schroeder groaned as he sulked. "I was having fun until you two showed up." He said, sitting up happily as he recounted all the fun things that happened. "Barney, the rest of the kids and I made sun visors, danced with flowers and even had a sleepover in the classroom."

"So cool!" Rerun smiled.

The kids smiled and relaxed together before hearing a snoring sound from the treehouse.

"Barney, what's that sound?" asked Stephen.

"I think it's coming from the treehouse." Barney replied.

At first, the kids shrugged it off as Peppermint Patty snoring before Peppermint Patty ran down the treehouse in horror.

"Peppermint Patty?" the kids asked.

"Did you hear that sound too?" Rerun wondered.

"Let's go see what it is." Barney suggested as they all headed to the treehouse's balcony.

"The sounds are coming from up here alright." Reported Heather with her hands over the ears.

"What can it be?" Sally wondered.

"Look!" Kristen exclaimed, pointing at a sleeping squirrel that was snoring loudly.

"I guess most squirrels AREN'T nocturnal." Linus chuckled happily.

"I never heard a squirrel that snores before either." Peppermint Patty confessed, blushing from guilt.

_**Barney:**_

_Are you sleeping? _

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Are you sleeping?_

_**Barney:**_

_All night long, _

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_All night long_

_**Barney:**_

_Evening bells are ringing. _

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Evening bells are ringing._

_**Barney:**_

_Ding, ding, dong. _

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ding, ding, dong._

"He's so cute, taking a nap." Peppermint Patty realized.

_**Barney:**_

_Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?_

_All night long, All night long_

_(Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?)_

_Evening bells are ringing. Evening bells are ringing._

_(All night long, All night long)_

_Ding, ding, dong. Ding, ding, dong._

_(Evening bells are ringing. Evening bells are ringing.)_

_Ding, ding, dong_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Dong_

The squirrel awoke in alarm as the kids chuckled. "He acted just like Peppermint Patty." Lucy studied the squirrel as he fell back into a peaceful slumber. "Lazy one minute, awake the next minute, and, before we know it, they're asleep again."

"Not true!" Peppermint Patty argued.

"I'm going up to the lookout. I want to see the moon and the stars" Robert explained. "Who wants to come?"

"I'll come with you!" Kristen replied as she, Sally, Schroeder, Linus, Lucy and Rerun followed him to the lookout.

"I wonder what we'll be able to see through the telescope." Linus smiled.

"I'll bet you see some pretty sights from up there." Barney called out.

"This will be fun." Lucy agreed.

"The nighttime is full of pretty sights." Peppermint Patty said calmly. "Although there're also spooky sights, such as my closet door when I forget to close it."

"Patty!" the remaining kids chuckled.

Eagerly, Carlos, Kristen, Sally, Schroeder and the three Van Pelts made their way to the look out and were admiring their surroundings, not used to being up in the treehouse at night. "Whoa! Look at the moon and the stars!" Rerun declared eagerly.

While they were in the lookout, Ashley wandered around anxiously. "Barney, the treehouse a little different at night." She explained.

"It sure does, Ashley." Barney agreed as Stephen put a white sheet over his head.

"I agree. In fact, it's a little scary." Heather confessed her fear as Charlie Brown hugged her.

"It's okay, Heather. There's nothing to be scared of." Charli Brown comforted.

"Agreed. But, has anyone seen Marcie? I left her here to get you guys and, now she's missing." Peppermint Patty noticed.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stephen said under a white sheet.

"Guys, what was that sound?" Charlie Brown asked as Peppermint Patty looked around in confusion.

"Maybe it's our friends up in the lookout." Barney suggested, calming the scared kids.

"It's not us." Linus called out.

"It sounds kind of like an owl." Lucy added.

"That's not an owl." Peppermint Patty debunked. "I've heard them before and they sound nothing like that."

As Stephen kept scaring the kids, he began to crash into different items around the treehouse.

"Is it a ghost?" Heather asked Charlie Brown.

"There're no such things as ghosts." Barney reminded.

"There's the snoring ghost that haunted my desk for a few days." Peppermint Patty recalled. "Another story for another time."

"And, if there were, they wouldn't be that clumsy…" the dinosaur added, stepping on the sheet as it revealed Stephen with a flashlight. The flashlight reflected off of a pair of phony glasses and a large stack of books.

"Oops." Stephen gulped.

"Stephen." Heather, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty and Ashley said in unison.

"Guess I didn't scare anybody, did I?" he asked.

"I knew it was you all along." The tomboy denied.

"As if." Heather rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" a voice asked as the kids jumped. In fear, Stephen shun his flashlight at the voice as the kids, Barney and Snoopy watched in awe. "Stephen, what're you trying to do? Make me go even more blind than I already am?"

"Marcie?!" the kids asked.

"What on earth are you thinking?" Marcie asked, oddly not wearing her glasses.

"That's the question." Charlie Brown shrugged.

"What's with the flashlight anyways?"

"Oh. I thought we might need a flashlight." Explained Stephen.

"Are you okay down there?" asked Robert.

"We heard a crash!" added Schroeder.

"Yes. Our ghost turned out to be Stephen with a flashlight." Ashley called back.

"Instead of a flashlight, why don't we use nature's lights?" asked Barney.

"Nature's lights?" Ashley, Stephen, Heather, Charlie Brown and Marcie asked each other.

"Sure."

"It like nightlights, but for the whole world." Peppermint Patty said. "I'll show you."

Eagerly, the kids headed to the treehouse's balcony to see nature's lights. Almost by instinct, Ashley and Stephen noticed some fireflies.

"They're fireflies. See how they glow and light the night?" Peppermint Patty told the two. "Sometimes, I'd see them from my bedroom window."

"They sure are pretty." Heather said.

"Hey! They're making a shape!" Ashley realized as the fireflies made a full moon.

"It looks like the moon." Stephen said.

"That's what I was thinking." Charlie Brown agreed as Snoopy wagged his tail happily.

"That's another one of nature's nightlights. Right, Peppermint Patty and Barney?" asked Ashley.

"That's right, Ashley." Barney replied. "And that's a full moon."

"I…I can't see anything." Marcie denied as Peppermint Patty grabbed her best friend's glasses from atop her head and placed them on her face. "Thanks, Sir."

"No sweat." Patty beamed, hugging her teddy bear tightly.

"The full moon is as round and white as your glasses, Marcie." Ashley realized.

"It also looks like a big, round circle." Said Robert. "Look, everybody."

"Some people say there's a man in the moon." Rerun eagerly said, playing with a toy car he brought along.

"BARNEY, IS THERE REALLY A MAN IN THE MOON?" called out Lucy.

"No, not really!" replied Barney.

"But it's fun to pretend." Ashley told Peppermint Patty.

"Indeed." Peppermint Patty smiled. "I love seeing how the moon changes each night. I also pretend that a cow jumps over the moon."

"And pretend the moon is made of green cheese?" Stephen chuckled.

"Not green cheese. Cheddar cheese is a better flavor." The tomboy said, stifling a yawn.

"Tired, Sir?" Marcie asked, also yawning.

"They're sleepy. I wonder if the man in the moon really is made of cheese." Heather told Barney.

"Well, as long as we're pretending, I'm guessing spaghetti, meatballs and pizza are up there too." Barney said.

"Huh?" Peppermint Patty and Marcie asked each other as Charlie Brown grabbed a ladle and he and Barney began singing a silly song.

_**Barney:**_

_There was a man lived in the moon, in the moon, in the moon._

_There was a man lived in the moon and his name was Aiken Drum._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle._

_And he played upon a ladle and his name was Aiken Drum._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And his hair was made of spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti._

_His hair was made of spaghetti and his name was Aiken Drum._

_And his eyes were made of meatballs, meatballs, meatballs._

_His eyes were made of meatballs and his name was Aiken Drum._

_And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle._

_He played upon a ladle, and his name was Aiken Drum._

_And his nose was made of cheese, cheese, cheese._

_His nose was made of cheese and his name was Aiken Drum._

_And his mouth was made of pizza, pizza, pizza._

_His mouth was made of pizza and his name was Aiken Drum._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle._

_He played upon a ladle, and his name was Aiken Drum!_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_There was a man lived in the moon, in the moon, in the moon._

_There was a man lived in the moon and his name was Aiken Drum._


	5. Rise and Shine

_**Chapter 5: Rise and Shine**_

This is really fun, Barney." Heather happily said before she, Stephen, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Peppermint Patty, Ashley, and Marcie all began to stare up at the stars in wonder. "There are sure are lots of stars out tonight, right Charlie Brown?"

"I agree, Heather. And they're beautiful, like you." Charlie Brown said, making Heather giggle.

"You know; stars are natures lights too." Barney happily informed.

"They're all so bright, beautiful, and twinkling." Sally said with a smile. Robert then spotted something that looked like a star, but it was moving.

"Hey Lucy, is that a star or an airplane?" Robert asked.

"I don't know Robert. It looks like an airplane the way the lights are somehow blinking on and off." Lucy said before turning to Schroeder. "Schroeder, is that an airplane or a star?"

"It might be a star. But it could be a planet you know. Or maybe even a satellite." Schroeder said.

"It could be a satellite. I wonder." Sally said. But their questions were answered when it was revealed to be a shooting star.

"Look sir, it's a shooting star!" Marcie pointed out before another appeared.

"And another." Barney said.

"Well, this was fun." Linus said with a smile, grabbing his blanket and taking Rerun's hand.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to see what the others are doing." Linus replied. "Come on, guys."

"But it's so pretty up here." Kristen said, not really wanting to leave her post.

"Why don't we stay here and hold hands, my Sweet Babboo?" Sally asked sweetly, making Linus groan in disgust.

"Or we could come back later." Robert suggested.

"Okay." Sally and Kristen said. Then, Lucy, Sally, Kristen, Robert, Schroeder, Linus, and Rerun all slid down the slide and into the tree house.

"Nothing says happiness like a nice slide into the tree house." Rerun said as Lucy took his hand and walked to find Barney and the others.

"We could look in the night sky for constellations." Barney suggested.

"What are constellations, Barney?" Ashley asked.

"I know that answer. Constellations are groups of stars that make a shape." Marcie said.

"Right Marcie. Like this ladle. Some people call it a dipper because we use it to dip soup or water from a pot." Barney explained. He then held up the ladle in the night sky to form the Big Dipper as Lucy, Sally, Kristen, Linus, Rerun, Schroeder, and Robert joined them.

"See? That one's called the Big Dipper!" Marcie explained. The kids all stared at it in awe before Snoopy giggled as he came up with an idea of his own. He then gathered a jar, opened it up, and released the contents to the night sky. They then formed a familiar shape.

"Look! What's that constellation, Barney?" Linus asked.

"I never seen that before." Marcie said, confused as Barney and Snoopy laughed. It was a shape of Barney made by fireflies.

"That's the Big Dinosaur, made by Snoopy's firefly friends." Barney laughed.

"Snoopy!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang chuckled as Snoopy laughed.

"Nice joke, Snoop." Peppermint Patty smiled as Marcie rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah...it's nice." Marcie tried not to worry Peppermint Patty.

"Look at that star!" Sally said, pointing to a really bright star that was twinkling. "It's twinkling so brightly."

"It's the prettiest one we've seen tonight." Heather said before she began to sing.

_**Heather:**_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"That was pretty, Heather. Can we sing it together?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Sure. Let's all do it." Heather said with a smile as everyone gathered in for the second verse.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

After the song ended, Sally gasped at what she saw on the other side. "Look, the sky's getting brighter!" Sally pointed out.

"I think the sun's coming up." Ashley said. And she was right. It was now the beginning of a new day.

"Yes, the sun is coming up!" Barney happily said. "We call this type of day dawn or sunrise."

"It's a brand new day. Birds are singing." Kristen said.

"The world is waking up." Charlie Brown added with a smile.

"Wow Marcie. This was great! I don't even feel sleepy anymore!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that sir." Marcie said, yawning a little before they heard the sound of the rooster crowing. They then looked to Woodstock, who shook his head. "It sounds like Mr. Rooster's awake."

Then, they saw the squirrel they found earlier beginning to wake up. "And our little squirrel friend is awake too." Lucy added.

"Doesn't the sun give the sky a pretty glow?" Sally asked.

"This has really been fun, Barney." Schroeder said with a smile.

"We wanted to stay up all night, and we have!" Heather said with a smile. With that, they began to sing a new version of Mr. Sun.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh Mr. Sun, sun, Mr. golden Sun_

_Please shine down on me_

_Oh Mr. Sun, sun, Mr. golden Sun_

_Rising up from a tree_

Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all then danced downstairs back to the playground with Barney following close behind them.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_These little children are asking you_

_To please come out so we can play with you_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh Mr. Sun, sun, Mr. Golden Sun_

_Please shine down on_

_Please shine down on_

_Please shine down on me_

After the song ended, everyone smiles and reflected on the fun they had. "That was really fun Barney. I wish we could do it again sometime." Kristen said.

"Me too. But now that it's daytime, we need to do something about these PJs. I don't usually play outside in them." Peppermint Patty said.

"No problem!" Barney chuckled. With one wave of his hands, the kids were back in their regular clothing.

"Well, it's daytime again." Robert said.

"We're right back where we started." Marcie said.

"Thanks for showing us what nighttime was like Barney." Stephen said.

"You're welcome, Stephen." Barney said.

"I liked listening to the crickets chirping and the frogs." Linus said.

"And Snoopy's silly fireflies." Sally said with a smile.

"And all those shooting stars." Kristen added.

"We even got to see the Big Dinosaur." Ashley giggled.

"What did you like best about our fun, Charlie Brown?" Heather asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I liked that it just made me happy. And I think happiness can be found anywhere. Even during the nighttime." Charlie Brown said with a smile.

"I get what you mean, Charlie Brown." Barney smiled as everyone began to sing another song, this one about happiness.

**Charlie Brown: **

_Happiness is finding a pencil_

_**Ashley: **_

_Knowing a secret_

_**Heather: **_

_Telling the time_

_**Robert: **_

_Happiness is learning to whistle_

_**Schroeder: **_

_Tying your shoes for the very first time_

_**Sally: **_

_Happiness is playing the drum in your own school band_

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_And happiness is walking hand in hand_

_**Barney: **_

_Happiness is two kinds of ice cream_

_**Lucy: **_

_Pizza with sausage_

_**Stephen: **_

_Climbing a tree_

_**Marcie: **_

_Happiness is five different crayons_

_**Kristen: **_

_Catching a firefly_

_**Linus: **_

_Setting it free_

_**Rerun:**_

_Happiness is being alone every now and then_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And happiness is coming home again_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Happiness is morning and evening_

_Daytime and nighttime too_

_Your happiness is anyone_

_And anything at all_

_That's loved by you_

In a rare show of love, Linus hugged Rerun and Lucy, which they actually liked.

_**Linus: **_

_Happiness is having a sister_

_**Lucy: **_

_Sharing a sandwich_

_**Lucy and Linus: **_

_Getting along_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Happiness is singing together when day is through_

_And happiness is those who sing with you_

_Happiness is morning and evening_

_Daytime and nighttime too_

_Your happiness is anyone_

_And anything at all_

_That's loved by you_

"Hey Barney, if you could make your own constellation, what would it be and why?" an introspective Linus asked.

"The best constellation would be one with stars shaped like a heart, because it would remind me of all the friends I love." Replied Barney.

_**Barney**_

_I love you, you love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I love you, you love me,_

_We're best friends,_

_Like friends should be_

_With a great big hug,_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

The kids smiled as they finished hugging the purple dinosaur.

"I guess I better be going." Stephen shrugged.

"Me too. See you later." Ashley agreed.

"I guess we should be heading home too." Lucy said as she led Rerun and Linus back home. "See you later, sweetie. And good luck in the competition next week."

Schroeder blushed happily as he, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Snoopy were left at the schoolyard.

"I saw that." Smirked Peppermint Patty as Marcie yawned again. "Tired? We better be heading home too, Schroeder. But I'll see you in a while...after I get this sleepyhead in bed."

"Not...tired..." denied Marcie.

"Oh yes you are. And when we get home, you're taking a nap. I've been napping all day and I'm energetic."

"Fine." She huffed, too tired to really bicker.

"See you in a while, Peppermint Patty. Bye Marcie." Waved Schroeder as he continued to play his piano, this time it was an instrumental version of 'Mister Sun'.

"See you in a while!" Peppermint Patty replied, holding Marcie's hand as they walked home. "Y'know, Marcie, I think I can FINALLY sleep nights and not stay up until my dad returns."

"That's good to…" Marcie began, yawning. "…Hear, Sir. But you STILL need to study more."

"MARCIE!"

As Schroeder played some of the songs he was planning to play at the competition, the butterfly from earlier returned and landed on Barney's plush arm as the dinosaur and Snoopy winked.

_**The End**_


End file.
